Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [ADAPTACIÓN] Los caballeros las prefieren brutas - Serie transmitida en el 2010 por Sony ET. La serie tiene como base el libro de la autora colombiana: Isabella Santo Domingo.
1. CP1 Lesbiana por conveniencia

**[Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes]**

**Capítulo I: Lesbiana por conveniencia.**

**[En Hong Kong-China]**

Una llamada telefónica ponía de mal humor a una joven castaña de cabellos largos quien contesto de forma abrupta y dijo luego de escuchar las instrucciones por teléfono:

-. . . . ¡WTFH! . . . . ¿Me debo quedar en Hong Kong?. ¡Me niego!. ¿Por qué?.-

El hombre detrás de esa llamada se tomo su tiempo en contestar con calma y dijo:

-Sakura, tus temas polémicos sobre el FEMENISMO han hecho que pierdas un segmento importante de nuestros lectores masculinos.-

Ella se quedo callada por pocos segundos cuando contesto a la defensiva y dijo:

-. . . Pero Yue el tema es válido para mi próxima novela.-

-No puedes mezclar las bases del feminismo para la secuela de " Tornado.- Una saga de Amor-Pasión y Lujuria ".

-¿Por qué NO?. . . Es hora de romper con el " estereotipo " de Kathrina, la mujer que se la pasa toda la vida sufriendo por amor, sacrificando su vida dejando sus metas a un lado y …..

-Es una novela del contexto erótico, necesitamos un personaje mártir. NO que le imprimas tu estilo desordenado de vida al personaje, eso rompen con la historia original . . . ¿Recuerdas cuando plasmaste tus pensamientos políticos al personaje de Kara? . . . Nos tildaron de nazis y comunistas. . . Si cometes el mismo error, va pasar lo mismo con Kathrina.-

Sakura se quedo callada pero su ceño fruncido delataba su molestia y dijo con reproche:

-. . . . Pero fue una obra polémica que nos dejo altas ganancias. . . ¿No recuerdos que te quejaras de las exorbitantes regalías?.-

Yue suspiro de frustración porque intentar razonar Sakura cuando se enfrascaba en un solo tema era imposible para él y trato de armarse de paciencia cuando señalo con cautela:

-Sakura eres una excelente escritora del genero policial, dramático y de suspenso pero tus obras de contexto romántico-eróticos están cayendo en el vacío, tus personajes ficticios NO muestras emociones humanas. . . . - Yue finalmente dijo con suavidad para evitar conflicto con una de sus mejores escritoras:

- ¿Qué es eso de una mujer comportarse como un hombre y vivir una vida loca?.-

-Yo le llamo saber apreciar la belleza masculina en todo su esplendor y saber cómo usarlos a mi favor o en este caso a favor de mis personajes. No debes limitar a una mente creativa. . . .-Finalmente contesto Sakura con enojo.

-Sakura, un excelente escritor hace que sus emociones salgan de las hojas escritas y que el lector sientas esas emociones, se asuste, se ponga tenso, se aflija, en pocas palabras: Viva y sienta lo que trasmite ese personaje. . . No todas las mujeres son tan " Libertinas como tú y no todas las mujeres son tan materialistas como tú y no todas…-

-¡YA!. ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?-

-Tomate un descanso. Vamos a regresar a las bases.-

-¿Qué pasara con la novela?.-

-El proyecto lo tiene el Grupo de " Las tres plumas de Plata ".-

-¿Qué?. ¿Le distes mi proyecto, mi secuela a Rika, Naoko y Chiharu?. Ellas van arruinar mi historia.-

-¡Corrección!. ELLAS van arreglar el desastres que hiciste con tu historia.-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!.-

-Ya lo hice tengo tus derechos de autor.-

-¡Maldita SEA!. Sabes que renuncio. No puedo trabajar así.-

-¿Renuncias?. ¿Estás segura?.-

-100%. ¿Vas a lamentar haber prescindido de mi?.-

-Entonces envía la renuncia a los dueños de la EDITORIAL.-

Sakura se quedo son habla por varios minutos hasta que finalmente exclamo:

-¡Diablos!.-

-Tu hermano y tu padre van estar encantados de saber que eres un completo fracaso como escritora profesional.-

-¡Eres un desgraciado!. No soy un fracaso como escritora….

-NO sabes nada de AMOR y SENTIMIENTOS, tus novelas eróticas son vacías porque en la parte afectiva te caes.- Esa no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de YUE a lo que Sakura contesto con sarcasmo puro:

-¡Oh!. Pero bien que devoras las escenas de sexo que edito. ¿NO?.-

Yue sabía que discutir con una mujer necia era una pérdida de tiempo sin embargo le contesto:

-Leer sobre tu vida sexual y lo que haces con la incalculable lista de amantes que han pasado por tu cama . . . Siempre es refrescante sobre-todo porque me incluyo en ella pero eso no es lo que vende. . .Sexo explicito sin una historia de amor en el centro hace que todo las palabras que usas sean vacías . . . Una Mujer no se comporta como un hombre . . . Una mujer se entrega por amor . . . ¡Claro hay sus excepciones! . . . Pero no puedes describir placeres de la carne como sexo sin emociones en ella-

-¡Qué diablos!.-

-Está claro que no es tu estilo. . . Quiero ver algo profundo. Algo que toque las fibras de mi alma y por supuesto la de nuestros lectores. ¿Entiendes?.-

-¡Maldita Sea!. ¿Qué debo hacer?.-

-¡Simple! Ve con Terada, él está haciendo unos seminarios puntuales para escritores amateurs. ¿Te puede ayudar?.-

-Lo que me faltaba. . . Ahora resulta que soy menos que una escritora profesional-

Yue se permitió sonreír suavemente y dijo con firmeza:

-Por cierto tu cuenta está bloqueada.-

-¡Qué diablos!.-

-Terada te va dar un cheque, tendrás lo suficiente para vivir 3 meses sin trabajar durante ese tiempo debes buscar un lugar para que vivas e ir a los cursos y Sakura te recomiendo algo puntual.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Enamórate, no puedes hablar de AMOR y emociones intensas si la autora no las ha sentido.-

Sakura frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y Yue dijo en un tono de burla:

-Disfruta tu estadía en Hong Kong.-

-¡Diablos!.-

Sakura cerró la llamada con frustración y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para tenerlas lista una vez que vaya hablar con Terada y al regresar al hotel cancelar su cuenta claro no sin antes buscar un lugar donde vivir.

Algo nada fácil en la cuidad de los rascacielos.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Maldita Sea!. Estoy segura que esto debe ser idea de mi padre y de mi hermano. Claro como no les gusta que escriba lo que pienso. ¿Quién diablos entiende a los hombres?. Pero si mi padre y mi hermano piensan que me voy a dejar dominar se equivocan.

Soy una mujer independiente, inteligente, hermosa y no me constara nada buscar una editorial que le guste lo que edito. ¡Maldita Sea!. No conozco a nadie en Hong Kong ni tengo amigos aquí. ¡Diablos!. . . ¿Ahora cómo haré para buscar un departamento?.

Tal vez le preguntare a Terada, ser el director de la Facultad de Filosofía le ha de dar facilidades a ciertas cosas.

¿Tal vez conozca algún buen lugar para vivir mejor voy al campus? [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . ¡Esto va ser un problema! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En alguna parte de la misma cuidad]**

Tres hombres de diferentes con textura inspeccionaban un amplio departamento. Uno de ellos dijo:

-Este departamento es grande Xiaoláng. ¿Lo vas a comprar?.- Pregunto Eriol

-Ya lo compre pero me quede desfinanciado, por lo que decidí buscar un compañero para alquilarle una parte del departamento y así poder recuperar parte de lo que gaste.- Dijo un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar.-

Pero antes que Eriol hiciera un comentario fueron interrumpidos por un grito que vino de la cocina del lugar:

-¡Hey!. . . Atrápenlas.- Ariel lanzo a Eriol y a Xiaoláng dos latas de cervezas entonces se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué hay de tu compromiso?. ¿Cómo queda tu relación con tu familia?-

-Nakuru está de acuerdo con romper el compromiso pero a diferencia de mí, ella aun no está en condiciones de independizarse de su familia pero a penas cumpla la mayoría de edad que es en dos días, se manda a cambiar.-

-¡Bien por Nakuru!.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Ariel.

-No entiendo porque compraste un departamento te hubieras ido a vivir con nosotros.-Dijo tranquilamente Ariel entonces Xiaoláng dijo con los ojos entre cerrados:

-Los veo en el campus, los veo en el trabajo, encima debo verlos en la noche, NO gracias yo paso.-

Las carcajadas sonoras fue lo único que recibió de parte de Ariel y Eriol entonces Xiaoláng dijo con reproche:

-Además ya bastante malo es tener que lidiar con sus novias como para tener que presenciar sus peleas y encima salvarlos de que las vean con sus amantes, yo paso porque para ese trabajo de campanero no sirve conmigo.-

[Carcajadas sonoras] Los hombres se atoraron con sus respectivas cervezas ante ese comentario y pasado el momento ambos dijeron con diversión, al unisonó:

-¡Qué aburrido eres!.-

Ariel acoto rápidamente:

-Nuestras novias no se hacen problemas y los haces tú.-

-Eso es porque ese par, son unas descaradas al igual que ustedes.- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

-Vamos no te enojes " Daddy ".- Dijo Ariel en un tono meloso y Eriol dijo:

-¡Bien!. Hay que hacer un cartel quiero inspeccionar personalmente a las chicas.-

-¡UYYY!. Yo te ayudo, tu catas a las morenas y yo a la rubia y hay que escoger a la mejor para que viva con Shao.-

-¡CHICAS NO!.- Dijo Xiaoláng en una voz llena de reproche y Ariel pregunto con toda burla:

-¿Cómo que chicas NO?. ¡OMG!-Dijo con todo dramatismo para molestarlo y Eriol acoto rápidamente:

-¿No me digas que te volviste GAY?.-

-¡Diablos NO!. Tan solo que las chicas son un problema, nada bueno puede salir de vivir con una chica, suficiente con lo que pase con Rika, quiero vivir con un chico y uno normal nada de ser GAY o BISEXUAL o que se drogue o ….

-¡Ya entendimos!.- Dijo Ariel y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

Los amigos de Xiaoláng nunca tocaban el tema de Rika, esa fue a criterios de ellos la peor relación que ha tenido su mejor amigo y realmente termino muy mal. Xiaoláng los miro con reproche y dijo:

-Pondré un anuncio en la Facultad de Arquitectura.-

-¡ABURRIDO!.- dijo Eriol y Ariel acoto:

-Quieres un hombre igual de aburrido que tú entonces mejor pon en el anuncio en la Facultad de Filosofía.-

-¡Oh si!. Los cerebritos están ahí.- Dijo con toda burla Ariel mientras iba a la refrigeradora por otra lata de cerveza.

Xiaoláng los miro y dijo:

-A pesar de sus burlas es una muy buena idea. . . ¡Lo haré!.-

Mientras Ariel y Eriol seguía con sus burlas Xiaoláng empezó a tipiar en su laptop el anuncio para buscar un compañero de apartamento, al termina el anuncio dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . . Solo debe ser selecto en cuando a quien dejare vivir conmigo para que no me de problemas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Universidad Central de Hong Kong]**

Al final del día mientras Xiaoláng iba a poner el anuncio en la pizarra de la dirección de la Facultad de Filosofía alcanzo a escuchar a una joven con un extraño acento decirle al director:

-. . . Dame un cupo. . . ¡PLS!. . . No quiero quedarme tres meses más en esta ciudad que no conozco, además no tengo un lugar donde vivir.-

-Sakura escucha el seminario se va abrir en estos días en la Facultad de Arquitectura como una materia optativa. Te hago una propuesta puntual: ¿Podrías ver si tienen cupo? . . . Es más una vez que estés ahí dile al Decano que vas de mi parte-

Sakura esta vez sonrío con alegría y expreso con emoción:

-¡Genial!. ¿Dónde queda esa facultad?.-

-Mira…..Debes…Señor Li ¿Cómo está usted?.-

-¡Bien!. . . Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo está usted?.-

Xiaoláng siguió una cordial práctica con el profesor que alguna vez le dio un par de cátedras.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡WOW!. Y yo que pensé que mi día iba de mal a peor. Esta clase de sujeto me gusta. A pesar de su semblante serio puedo notar lo varonil que es. Creo que lo pondré en mi lista, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar sola. . . ¿Qué es ese letrero qué puso . . .

_Se busca compañero para compartir un amplio apartamento de dos habitaciones con baño completo cada uno, el apartamento tiene sala-comedor-cocina-lavandería. Acceso a parqueadero privador. Dentro del alquiler se incluye servicios básicos como: Agua, Luz, Teléfono, conexión Wi Fi._

_Para mayor información contactar a Xiaoláng Li_

_Móvil: 2207-137-0103_

_Nota.- Solo para Hombre._

¿Por qué solo para HOMBRES? . . . Eso es discriminación. . . [Pensando] ¿Será gay?. . . Piensa Sakura piensa, no es GAY. . . Tengo un sexto sentido para eso . . . ¿Entonces porqué la preferencia por el sexo masculino?-

Sakura noto algo completamente normal para ella, varias jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar sonreían y trataban de llamar su atención. Algo hizo CLIC en ella, sonrío para sus adentros.

Ya veo. . . Este tipo de hombre atrae a las mujeres sin él tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo entonces asumo que NO le gusta tanta atención femenina. ¡Lo tengo! . . . No le gustaba ser acosado. . .

Sakura se puso seria y presto atención a lo que Terada estaba preguntando:

-¿Podrías por favor ayudar a la Srta. Kinomoto a llegar a tu facultad?.-

-Por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo.-

Sakura miro a Terada y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y Terada sonrío con suavidad, a los pocos segundos salió del lugar finalmente cuando Sakura se quedo a solas con Xiaoláng hizo una reverencia formal y le dijo:

-Gracias por cuidar de mí. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy de nacionalidad japonesa.-

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo por varios segundos por la formalidad de la joven pero correspondió el saludo y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Xiaoláng Li y son de nacionalidad china.-

Sakura sonrío suavemente, no iba cometer el error de mostrar su interés en él cuando lo que quería era conseguir ver el departamento de él entonces dijo en voz alta de forma directo mientras lo seguía:

-Estoy buscando un lugar para vivir, vi su nota pero note que solo es para hombres. Puedo preguntar : ¿A qué se debe la preferencia por el Género Masculino?.- Se animo a decir con una suave sonrisa dejando ver su mala intención en la pregunta.

Xiaoláng se quedo en silencio por varios segundos, la observo con cautela, la pregunta que le hizo fue capciosa a su criterio pero contesto en un tono suave pero firme:

-No quiero ser acosado por las mujeres y menos con una extraña que viva conmigo. Nada bueno puede salir de vivir con una mujer que no conozco.- Su respuesta fue franca y directa a lo que Sakura se permitió reír abiertamente por su comentario, después que dejo de reír dijo con diversión con toda mal intención para captar su atención y otra para atraer su atención hacia él:

-¡Por favor!. NI que fuera un ADONIS.-

Eso era una completa mentira de parte de ella pero hizo que Xiaoláng la mirada con el semblante completamente serio y ella continuo con sus burlonas observaciones:

-Tiene el ego muy alto porque para MI. . . No eres tan irresistible como te crees. . . [Risas Divertidas]

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo entre dientes:

-¿Porque me mirabas como si quieras devorarme?.-

¡Diablos!. El se dio cuenta. Piensa algo rápido Sakura ya sé...

[Risas Divertidas] ¿Te refieres a esta cara?.- Sakura puso una expresión que denotaba excitación y emoción, se permitió reír con ganas al notar la cara de incomodidad del hombre y le dijo en una voz suave pero divertida:

-Estoy excitada pero de H_A_M_B_R_E. Me muero de hambre porque para variar me olvide de desayunar.- Dijo ella con todo dramatismo.

Xiaoláng entre cerro sus ojos como si no le creyera entonces Sakura dijo:

-No tienes nada que preocuparte. . . No tienes nada que me pueda interesar.- Dijo ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano de forma divertida y Xiaoláng le dijo entre líneas:

-¿Ósea que no soy el tipo de hombres que te gusta?.- Pregunto con curiosidad.

Sakura sonrío suavemente porque se las iba a jugar todas con la siguiente mentira que iba a decir:

-No me gustan los HOMBRES en sí, mis preferencias sexuales son " OTRAS ".-

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo, abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante esa tan inusual revelación y dijo:

-¿Me estás diciendo, tú eres….-Xiaoláng no sabía ni qué decir, ni qué preguntar, no podía creer que la mujer que tenía en frente que era hermosa, de una figura estilizada a pesar de tener su cabello recogido podía notar que le quedaba por debajo de los hombros y lo que más le gusto de ella son sus hermosos ojos de color jade, era **LESBIANA**, según lo que entendió, abrió y cerró la boca literalmente hablando, se quedo completamente mudo.

Sakura empezó a reír con ganar y dijo en voz alta:

-No creo que esta sea la Facultad de Arquitectura.-

-¡Eh…

Xiaoláng regreso a la realidad, noto que estaban en la Facultad de Gastronomía porque justo había una Feria de Comida Internacional entonces Sakura dijo en un tono que denotaba alegría:

-¡Comida!. . . . Una de mis debilidad . . . Aquí te dejo porque esto se ve mejor. . . ¡Bye - Bye!.-

-¡Espera!.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Le dije al director Terada que te llevaría a mi facultad.-

Sakura le mostro una amplia sonrisa y contesto:

-Dile que me perdiste en el camino. Además yo preguntando llego a cualquier parte. ¡OMG!. Eso no he probado.-

-Espera un momento no me vas a dejar botado. Soy un hombre responsable cuando da su palabra.-

-Deja el drama además tengo hambre y luego de esto iré a buscar donde vivir, tengo mucho que hacer.-

-Sobre eso.-

Sakura se voltio ante él y espero que tomara la iniciativa de hablar pero al notar sus dudas se animo a decir:

-¿Qué?. Oye tengo hambre. Se breve.-

-¿Cuándo dijiste que no te gustaban los hombres significa que ….Ósea…..tú eres…..

-¡OMG!. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . ¿No se supone que los hombres son directos en sus preguntas?. ¿Quieres saber si soy Lesbiana?.-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin hablar y ella dijo con una sonrisa burlona:

-No tengo porque contarle mis intimidades a un extraño. . . Pero. . Si fueras mi casero. . . ¡Tal vez! . . . ¿Quién sabe?.-

Sakura se permito reír suavemente mientras se alejaba he iba a uno de los stand de comidas mexicanas, dejando al hombre completamente pensativo. Quién reacciono después de varios minutos. se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿En verdad eres lesbiana?.- Pregunto entre susurros, Sakura tuvo que contener la risa y dijo:

-¡WOW!. Te vez sorprendido. Ahora entiendes porqué NUNCA pero NUNCA te acosaría.-

Eso era una GRAN MENTIRA de parte de ella pero realmente si estaba interesada en ver su departamento, sobre todo por la renta que no le parecía cara. Tal vez podía hacer una excepción con Li no tomarlo como amante ni acosarle.

Algo difícil pero no imposible a su criterio, ya que su debilidad por el sexo masculino era la mayor causante de sus problemas sobre todo con su padre y su hermano.

Xiaoláng la miro y se puso a pensar entonces contesto:

-¿Realmente te interesa ver el departamento?.-

Sakura sonrío para sus adentros mientras compro un par de quesadillas, se moría por probar la comida mexicana pero dado que era alérgica a ciertas especias siempre tenía recelos de probarlas pero aquellas quesadillas se veían muy bien, compro dos y le dio a su " FUTURO CASERO " y le dijo en voz suaves:

-Claro que me interesa el departamento pero …..

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-¿Y si eres uno de esos hombres acosadores?. Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que hable con extraños.-

Xiaoláng empezó a reír divertido de su comentario mientras aceptaba la quesadilla de parte de la joven y dijo:

-Pierde cuidado no soy esa clase de hombres . . . [Pensando] . . . ¿Y tienes novia o sales con alguna mujer?.- Pregunto interesado.

Sakura lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Serás mi casero?.-

-Mmmm lo estoy pensando.-

Sakura empezó a reír divertida por las expresiones serias del joven mientras comía con calma su quesadilla.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser fingir ser lesbiana?. No hay forma que el me descubra además solo estaré tres meses en Hong Kong. ¡Esto va ser divertido! . . . Es una lástima que no le pueda meter mano. . . [Suspiro de Resignación]. . . ¡Ni MODO! . . . Aunque eso no significa que no le pueda sacar provecho a la situación. . .

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés.

-Nada en particular. . . ¿A qué debo la pregunta?-

-¡Es raro! . . . Tienes una expresión traviesa. . . Como si estuvieras maquinando algo.

Sakura sonrío abiertamente.

¡OMG! . . . Debo tener cuidado con este sujeto es extremadamente observador.

-Mira ya llegamos. . .

-¡Listo! . . . Hora de inscribirme en tu facultad-

-Entonces seremos compañeros de clases porque me toca tomar esa materia optativa-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente.

¡Diablos! . . . Adiós coquetear con mis futuros compañeros de clases. . . Un momento el que tengamos clases juntas no significa que vamos estar juntos todo el rato. . . ¡Ni modo! . . . Nada de coqueteos ni sexo por tres meses. . . [Gemido de Frustración] . . . Tranquila Sakurita solo debo pasar la materia y no meterme en problemas tomare esto como unas mini-vacaciones. . . ¡Sera divertido! . . . ¿Creo? . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- CP. I Re-editado. Esta historia es una adaptación de la serie transmitida en el 2010 por Sony ET. Los caballeros las prefieren brutas. La serie tiene como base el libro de la autora colombiana: Isabella Santo Domingo. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 El arte de mentir

**[Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes]**

**Capítulo II: El arte de mentir**

**[Tres días después]**

Un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar esperaba pacientemente en la recepción de cierto hotel hasta que finalmente llego la persona de su interés y se acerco a ella:

-¡Hola Sakura!-

-¿Li . . . Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba cerca del lugar y como tenía el nombre del hotel en que te hospedabas decidí venir a recogerte, después de todo soy un caballero-

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente no le gustaba ser sorprendida de esa manera, se apresuro a cancelar la cuenta y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-¿Ya comiste?-

-Es temprano para comer-

-Bueno son cerca de las 11:00Am . . . Te invito almorzar. ¿Tienes solo una maleta?- Pregunto con curiosidad Xiaoláng y Sakura dijo con calma:

-¡Gracias por la invitación! . . . Pero realmente deseo pasar por el departamento para instalarme ¿Se acreditaron los valores en tu cuenta? . . . Viajo ligera siempre porque usualmente me tomo uno o dos días en un lugar y me toca regresar a Japón pero es la primera vez que me toca quedarme meses en un solo lugar.-

-Ya veo . . . Entonces vamos al departamento para que te instales y preparo algo para almorzar . . . Ya confirme que se acreditaron los fondos en la cuenta para los tres meses. ¿Segura qué solo te vas a quedar ese tiempo?-

-Es lo que en promedio dura el curso. . . Además tengo un contrato con . . . -Sakura inmediatamente cambio el tema y dijo:

-Tengo trabajo en Japón-

Esta vez el hombre no dijo nada mientras la observaba en un cómodo silencio, finalmente pregunto:

-¿Deseas comer algo en particular?-

-No te compliques conmigo. . .

-En ese caso mejor compremos comida para llevar porque también me estoy mudando . . . Necesitamos hacer mercado-

Sakura lo miro con una suave sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Mercado?-

-¡Claro! . . . Cerca del lugar hay una tienda mayorista compramos una parte ahí . . . Modestia aparte me puedo jactar de ser un excelente cocino . . . ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tan buena eres en la cocina?

**[Sakura POV]**

Si me preguntaras que tan buena soy para hacer uso de la cocina para tener sexo te diría que soy una completa Sensei pero . . . ¿Cocinar? . . . ¿Yo? . . . . Veamos no puedo dejarle saber que a mi hasta el agua hervida se me quema. . . Corrección se me evapora toda y mis desastrosos experimentos culinarios . .

-¡Espera un segundo! . . . ¿Será posible qué NO sabes cocinar?-

¡Genial! . . ¿Cómo diablos hace este tipo para sacarme las verdades sin preguntar?-

[Risas Suaves] -¡Increíble! . . . Es la primera vez que me topo con una mujer que no . . . ¡Espera! . . . ¿No sabes o No te gusta cocinar. . . Cuál es tu caso?-

Ambas. . . Lo más cercano a usar la cocina que he estado es cuando hago mis tallarines chinos . . . ¿Qué le digo? . . . Ya sé . . .

-En mi defensa diré que es una habilidad que carezco y dado mi escaso tiempo No Cocino. No sé cocinar pero pienso que no ha de ser nada del otro mundo . .

-¡Tranquila no pasa nada! . . . ¿Si deseas te puedo enseñar a cocinar?-

No gracias yo paso . . . En serio este tipo es un entrometido . . . Yo a la cocina no meto ni aunque me paguen . . .

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Claro! Si tenemos tiempos puede ser . . .- Respondió Sakura con diplomacia.

-Esa actitud me gusta. . . Mira ya llegamos-

¡Por fin! . . . Ahora si a encerrarme en mi habitación y no dejar. . .

-Hagamos algo subiré tu maleta por favor me esperas en el carro y de paso vamos a comprar la comida-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Vas a tener que disculparme pero debo subir . . .

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y pregunto:

-¿Por qué NO deseas acompañarme?. Dime la verdad por favor detesto a las personas que mienten-

¡Diablos! . . . Empezamos mal.

-La verdad no me doy a comprar comida y menos cruda. . . No te compliques por mi presencia-

Xiaoláng se desanimo un poco por esa respuesta pero lo dejo pasar.

Dejo que ella se instale y él fue a comprar al mercado tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, era algo que a él en lo particular le gustaba mucho.

Varias horas después el almuerzo se dio de forma tranquila y la interacción entre ellos fue mínima porque Sakura se excuso que debía salir a comprar varias cosas que necesitaba para su uso personal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Eran menos de las 8:00Am, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al poco tiempo, hizo que Sakura despertara y se animara a salir de su habitación para ir por un vaso con agua cuando noto en la cocina que ella no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo ante tal visión, no por ella sino por la forma como estaba vestida, literalmente hablando abrió y cerró su boca, tuvo que agarrar con fuerza su plato con cereal para no dejarlo caer al piso ya que él justo en ese momento estaba preparando el desayuno para ambos, Sakura noto su incomodidad, sonrío nerviosamente y finalmente dijo:

-Escuche abrir y cerrar la puerta pensé que estaba sola . . . Vine por Agua . . .

El imponente hombre bajo su mirada para disimular el color carmín de sus mejillas y no dijo palabra alguna entonces Sakura se animo a decir en un tono divertido por su obvia incomodidad:

-Vamos estoy en. . . camiseta y short. . . ¿Creo? . . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . No es como si estuviera en Topless o desnuda. . . - Sakura no pudo continuar con la frase al ver la cara de reproche del hombre y ella dijo con cierto nerviosismo:

-. . .¡Eh!. . Me voy a cambiar para no incomodarte. ¡Lo siento!. En verdad lo siento. . . No volverá a suceder algo así. . . Permiso. . .

Xiaoláng se viro para abrir el grifo y servirse un vaso con agua helada mientras ella salía del lugar con escasa ropa reveladora.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Maldita Sea!. Lesbiana o NO está mujer es todo una tentación. . . Ella va ser mi perdición. . . . No debí dejarla vivir conmigo [Suspiro de Frustración]. . . ¡Me equivoque! . . . Vamos Xiaoláng ella dijo que no fue intencional. . . Dale el beneficio de la duda. . ¡WOW! Con esos atributos. . . ¿Gay? . . .

¡Qué desperdicio! . . . Me pregunto: ¿Cómo será . . . ¡WTH! . . . No debo pensar esas cosas su vida personal no es de mi interés. . . Mejor me centro en terminar el desayuno. . . ¡Diablos! . . . Me olvide preguntarle: ¿Qué le gustaría comer o tomar? . . Mejor espero que regrese. . .

Mientras el hombre estaba en un dilema por lo perturbado que quedo ante tal divina tentación, Sakura en cambio estaba en un predicamento al notar su ropa de uso diario y exclamo con malestar:

-¡Indecente! . . . ¡Indecente! . . . ¡Diablos! . . . No tengo nada decente que usar. . . Ni modo tendré que usar ropa de salir. Aprovechare para comprar otro tipo de ropa. . No es posible que mis pijamas sean tan sugestivas. . . Bueno a mí me gusta pero definitivamente no puedo usar este tipo de ropa si voy a convivir con un hombre necesito algo más . . . ¿Discreto? . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[45 Minutos después]**

Un impaciente hombre empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro y no se decía si debía o no ir a la habitación de su nueva inquilina.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿No se supone qué se iba cambiar? . . . ¿Por qué se demora tanto? . . . El desayuno se enfría. . . Ni modo me tocara ir a verla a su habitación.

El hombre dejo la comida sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de su inquilina y todo la puerta con suavemente:

**[Toc/Toc]**. . .¿Puedo pasar Sakura? - Espero pacientemente pero como no respondía volvió insistir. . .

**[Toc/Toc]** . . . ¿Sakura? . . . ¿Puedo . . .

El hombre se quedo sin habla al ingresar a la habitación y escuchar el sonido de la regadera abierta pero ella no estaba a la vista por lo que supuso lo obvio ella estaba tomando un largo baño pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver toda su ropa esparcida sobre su cama y en el piso.

Ella es una mujer desordena. ¡WOW! . . . Que prendas tan . . .

-¿Qué haces con mis bragas?-

El hombre se quedo sin habla el ver a la hermosa mujer en toalla pero el sonido de la llave abierta y desvío el tema diciendo:

-No dejes que se desperdicie el agua. . .

Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-Estoy llenando la tina. . . Entonces. . . ¿Qué haces con mis bragas rojas en mano? . . . ¿Acaso eres alguno de esos hombres con fetiches raro por la lencería femenina?-

-¡NO! . . . Realmente lo siento es qué . . . El hombre se quedo sin habla al notar la sonrisa burlona da la mujer y dejo su ropa interior en la cama y dijo:

-No hago esto . . . Solo quería avisarte que el desayuno está listo y me extraño que te estabas demorando mucho . . . -

-¿Desayuno? ¿Hiciste desayuno? . . . Yo nunca desayuno-

-¿Nunca?- Pregunto con asombro el hombre y ella contesto con una sonrisa suave:

-Empiezo mi día con un expreso bien cargado sin azúcar. . . -

-Pero el desayuno es la primera comida del día, debes comer un buen desayuno para tener energías para todo el día- Sentencio el hombre con malestar, Sakura se permitió reír abiertamente y dijo con calma:

-Dame veinte minutos y salgo a desayunar contigo-

-¿Y tu baño de tina?-

-Ya me bañe solo quería remojarme en agua fría-

Antes que el hombre le diera un sutil regaño por el tema ella dijo con calma:

-Necesito cambiarme puedes por favor salir. . .

Lo único que obtuvo de él fue un gesto positivo con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios minutos después]**

-¿Qué? - Pregunto con curiosidad Sakura ante la extraña mirada que le daba Xiaoláng, quien finalmente se anime a decir:

-¿No está muy corto ese vestido?-

**[Sakura POV]**

Este hombre. . .No ha parado de cuestionarme desde que nos vimos . . . Ya me arrepentí de venirme a vivir con él . . .

-¡NO! . . . Realmente he usados unos más cortos que estos. . . A mi novia le gustan muchos. . .

-¿Novia? . . . Cierto dijiste que cuando me convirtiera en tu casero me contarías sobre ella . . . ¿Tienes alguna FOTO?-

-Claro que tengo muchas fotos de ella. . . Aunque ahora nos estamos dando un tiempo- Mintió con facilidad Sakura.

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto con interés el hombres mientras le daba paso para que siente en una de las sillas.

-Ella y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo. . . Y bueno las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotras para eso me vine acá y he dejado mi relación en . . .

-Espera significa qué ya no tienes novia. . .

-La tengo pero nos hemos dado un tiempo y prefiero no hablar del tema me es algo incomodo-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Espero que en poco tiempo me tomes confianza y me cuentes lo qué paso. . .

-¡Puede ser! . . . ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? . . . ¿Acaso pregunte algo qué NO debía?- Dijo ella al notar su cara de reproche.

-No es eso . . . No estoy en buenos términos con mi familia y realmente prefiero no hablar de ellos . . .

-Está bien no hay problema. . . ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?-

-La próxima semana así que tienes tiempo para comprar tu material de estudio-

-¿Perdona? . . .

-¿Acaso piensas ir a la clase y no tomar notas?-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente no había pensando en eso, entonces se animo a decir:

-Pensaba pedirle el pensum por adelantado a la persona que va impartir la clase para ver los temas-

Xiaoláng la miro con interés y se animo a preguntar:

-El pensum te lo dan el primer día de clases pero obviamente debes llevar material para tomar notas-

-Haré algo mejor llevare mi grabadora- Dijo Sakura con confianza, ser escritora le daba una gran ventaja en la material pero el hombre le refuto:

-Grabar la clase es una buena idea pero hay notas que se deben tomar por ejemplo lo que el profesores pone en la pizarra y señala con ahincó va en los exámenes-

-¡Espera un segundo! . . . ¿Hay exámenes?- Pregunto Sakura con reproche.

Ahora fue el turno de reír del hombre quien finalmente pregunto sin pensar:

-¡Realmente! . . . ¿Acaso tampoco te gusta estudiar?-

-Nadie hablo de estudiar pensé que era un seminario puntual, ya sabes eso que dan el contenido y al final un diploma- Contesto ella con toda seriedad.

-Oye . . . ¿Qué edad tienes? . . . Es obvio que si es una materia optativa debe haber pruebas-exposiciones-exámenes-

¡Maldito Yue! . . . Lo que me faltaba . . . Me hizo regresar a la universidad . . . Yo ya me gradué no sé porqué debo estudiar . . .

-¿Sakura, está todo bien?-

-Estoy sorprendida eso es todo . . .

-Una pregunta: ¿Por qué necesitas el curso?-

-Simple trabajo en una editorial y soy Corrector de Estilo y cada cierto tiempo debo actualizar mis conocimientos del idioma, hablo a nivel de Cacografía es decir escribir palabras de forma errónea mi trabajo es corregirlas o los errores gramaticales en cuando a acento, puntuación, discordancias gramaticales, en fin . . .Es algo complejo y de mucha pero mucha paciencia . . .

-¿Ósea qué eres un editor?-

-¡NO! A pesar qué tenemos funciones similares. . . Lo mío es más técnico hago lo que el EDITOR necesita, yo trabajo para ellos y me limito a tema de la corrección del texto que me presentan, en cambio el editor supervisa todo el proceso editorial desde la asignación del texto de los diferentes autores hasta la planificación de portadas-índices-contenidos de este y lo que va . . en pocas palabras yo hago la parte de hormiga pero el Editor lo vuelve a revisar y si lo aprueba el proceso continúa-

-Mira tú eso no sabía . . .

-El corrector de estilo es solo una parte, tenemos el administrador general - el gestor qué la persona que se encarga de la publicación - El editor - Par evaluador - Corrector de estilo - Diagramador - Corrector de Sintaxis - Autor. . . Realmente es complejo pero si te gusta leer el trabajo se hará fácil-

-Y a ti te gusta leer por lo que me comentas - Afirmo el hombre.

-Si me gusta mucho leer sobre todo temas de dramas-tramas policiales, suspenso, terror, fantasía los relatos mitológicos o leyendas son mis favoritas. . . -

-¿Algún escritos favorito?-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo con auto-suficiencia:

-Me encanta como escribe "** Jade** " . . . Su estilo es peculiar-

-El autor japonés. . . Tienes razón ese hombre tiene una bibliografía realmente muy buena . . .

Sakura se puso seria y dijo disimulando su malestar:

-¿Por qué piensas qué Jade es hombre?-

-¡Bromeas! . . . La manera como relata el suspenso-terror-el drama es increible, entiende muy bien la mente de los asesinos, cuando leí: Demencial Mortal quede fascinado con el perfil del Dr. Krenta, ese hombre entiende muy bien una mente maligna propio de un hombre. . . -

-¡Espera un segundo! . . . ¿Por qué deduces qué es hombre? . . . Puede ser mujer. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No lo creo! . . .Ese nivel de deducción y por la forma que escribe. . .

-¡Jade también a escrito sobre romance!- Resalto Sakura.

-Por eso sé que es hombre-

-¡No entendí! . . .

-Romance no es su fuerte, de hecho sus escenas son completamente superficiales y carnales describe perfectamente el perfil de un hombre bohemio, pero no le pega esas caracterizas a una mujer sobre todo en la saga que estaba leyendo, ese primer libro de " él " no me gusto. . .

Era oficial Sakura ya estaba enojada y dijo con disimulo:

-Una mujer también puede ser liberal y plasmar esos pensamientos-

-¿Una mujer? . . . No lo creo . . .

-¿Por qué dices eso? . .

-¡Fácil! . . . Cuando una mujer escribe se nota en sus palabras por las emociones intensas que trasmite por lo general las mujeres voy hablar del tema carnal que es el punto fuerte y débil de Jade en cuanto al erotismo o romance . . . El escribe las escenas carnales muy bien . . .

¡Genial! Ahora resulta que este sujeto es peor crítico que Yue . . . Quiero verlo escribir para que vea lo complejo que es. . .

-¿Te estás enojado? . . . ¿Dije algo qué no debería?-

-¡No! Disculpa. . Es que no me gusta comer en la mañana y eso me pone de mal humor . .. ¡Lo siento! . . . ¿Cuál es según tú criterio el punto débil de Jade?-

-**Amor** . . . Se nota que el nunca se ha enamorado . . .

Sakura no pudo evitar decir con un leve reproche:

-¿Tú sabes lo qué AMAR a otra persona? . . .

El hombre suspiro con incomodidad y dijo:

-Sé lo que es amar, he sido correspondido, otras veces no, no me gusta hablar de mi última relación pero termino en completo fracaso-

-¿Fracaso?-

-A pocas horas de mi boda con ella la encontré en la cama con uno de mis mejores amigos . . . Ariel y Eriol en algún momento te lo he de presentar me organizaron una despedida de soltero y entre los invitados estaba uno de mis mejores amigos: Takashi Yamasaki y . . . En pocas . . . Decidimos que esa noche en vez de pasarnos celebrando en un bar con stripper mejor regresar a mi departamento y bueno los encontré . . . Eso pasó hace cuatro años atrás, estaba en mis primeros años de universidad . . . -

Sakura se quedo callada no le pareció oportuno salir con algún comentario sarcástico luego de tal revelación sobre todo al notar las expresiones del hombre y dijo con una sonrisa suave:

-Ve el lado positivo es preferible descubrir el engaño antes de casarse que después de haberlo hecho-

El hombre la miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿Eso es ver el lado positivo para ti? -

-¡Claro! . . . Mira por amor nadie . . . Corrección . . . Si tu relación fracaso es por algo . . . Tal vez ella no era la mujer para ti . . . Quizás . . .¡No lo sé! . . . La vida te tenga reservada esa persona especial y cuando menos te lo imaginas aparecerá en tu vida . . .

-¿Tú crees?-

Sakura sonrío con confianza y dijo:

-Por lo general cuando se termina una relación. . . La siguiente es mejor . . . -

El hombre sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-¿Tal vez tengas razón?-

-¡Yo siempre tengo la razón! - Dijo Sakura con una sobrada confianza y antes que el hombre protestara acoto rápidamente:

- Solo por curiosidad después de esa relación fallida. . . ¿Te ha interesado alguna persona?-

-¡No! . . . Pero la entrometida de mi madre quiso arreglar un matrimonio para mí y me negué rotundamente-

-Ninguna persona puede obligar a otra hacer lo que uno no quiere- Dijo Sakura con reproche y él hombre se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué hay de ti?. Yo te conté algo personal de mi vida. . .

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

El hombre sonrío con confianza y eso alerto a Sakura y este le pregunto con naturalidad:

-¿Por qué te gustan las mujeres? . . . Digo se me hace raro que una mujer como tú no le gusten los hombres cuando tengo la certeza que no tendrías problemas en tener . . . Eres el tipo de mujer que tendría una lista larga de pretendientes . . . ¿Qué te hace una mujer que un hombre no pueda hacerte?-

Sakura se quedo sin habla no tenía idea cómo contestar esas preguntas y Xiaoláng dijo con interés:

-¿Cuál es tu historia con tu novia? . . . Disculpa que sea tan curioso pero no concibo aceptar la cruda realidad que eres. . . Bueno ya sabes . . .

¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué me invento? . . .Necesito urgente revisar el tema sobre las lesbianas sino él se va dar cuenta que miento. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- CP. II Re-editado. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 Mi desastrosa inquilina

**[Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes]**

**Capítulo III: Mi desastrosa inquilina.**

**[Pocos segundos después]**

-¡Veo que el tema realmente te incomoda! . . . ¡No es necesario hables al respecto!- Dijo con cuidado el hombre de cabellos castaños.

Ante la sonrisa incomoda de la mujer, ella aclaro:

-¡Duele recordar esa parte!-

[Eso era una completa mentira de parte de ella]

-¡Tranquila no necesitas hablar del tema! . . . ¿Qué te pareció el desayuno?-

-Es la primera vez que como uno completo. . . ¡Gracias!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Sabes qué el desayuno es la primera comida y la más importante del día?-

[Risas Suaves] ¡Gracias por el sutil regaño!-

-¡Lo siento! . . . No fue mi intención. . .

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Ahora saldré. . .

-¡Espera un segundo! . . . ¿No conoces la cuidad?-

-¿Y? . . .

-Dado que es fin de semana tengo tiempo disponible puedo mostrarle la cuidad-

-Iré hacer algunas compras puntuales-

-¿Puedo ser tu guía?-

**[Sakura POV]**

¿Es idea mía o él es controlador? . . . Ni me hermano hace tal cosa.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Voy de compras y me voy a demorar-

-Me gusta ir de compras-

-¿Qué?-

-Aprendí a tener paciencia con las mujeres dado a mis escandalosas hermanas, soy el menor y tengo cuatro hermanas mayores-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Sí! . . . Sus nombres son: Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei

-¡WOW! . . . Son muchas-

-Cada una ya tiene su propia familia pero cuando nos reunimos. . . ¿Qué te diré? . . . ¡Es divertido!-

-Por cierto voy a comprar comida para mí-

-Esta todo lleno incluso la alacena no necesitas hacer eso-

-¿Acaso el alquiler incluye la comida?-

El hombre sonrío con incomodidad y ella dijo:

-¡Tranquilo! . . . Realmente no me hago problema con la comida. . .

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto con interés el hombre mientras levantaba los platos y noto que ella revisaba su cartera y sacaba una pequeña libreta de apuntes y se tomo su tiempo en contestar:

-¡Nunca tengo tiempo para comer! . . . Así que almuerzo tipo 16:00PM . . . Si tengo hambre me voy a una pizzería o MC DONALDS amo su papas ni hablar del BIG MAC o los Nuggets de pollo con la salsita barbecue son deliciosas y en KFC adoro su hamburguesa de pollo o los popcorn chicken son ¡Riquisimos! . . . Pero cuando tengo ganas de cocinar nada que una sopa de fideo instantáneo chinos no solucione. . . Amo esas sopas-

El hombre abrió y cerró la boca [Literalmente hablando] cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tus hábitos de comida son desastrosos!-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿No comes verduras, frutas?-

-¡Claro que como!

-¿Así?-

-Me gusta la ensalada Cesar. . . O yogurt con fruta picada. . .¿Eso cuenta?-

El hombre cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y ella pregunto:

-¿Qué?-

-Eres amante de la cómoda rápida. . . ¿Sabes todo el daño qué causa? . . . ¿No sé cómo no estás obesa?-

-¡Por favor! . . . Tengo una rutina para bajar de peso infal . . . Sakura se quedo callada al notar el error que iba cometer si decía: La sexo-terapia y decidió cambiar el tema:

-No te preocupes por mi yo no me complico con la comida y no pienso darte problemas en el tema-

-Yo trabajo y almuerzo en la oficina-

-¿Entonces porqué compraste tanta comida?-

-Para ti y de paso para enseñarte a cocinar-

-¿Qué?-

-También para preparar algo para llevar a la universidad. Como cambiaron el bar la comida se ha vuelto. . . No me agrada-

-¿Comida para llevar a la universidad?-

-Algo ligero para cenar sobre todo los martes y viernes. . . Espera el curso nos toca el jueves y viernes al final del día y el sábado en la mañana-

-¿Vamos a ir a clases en la mañana?- Pregunto con reproche la mujer

-¡Claro! . . . Las clases empiezan a las 6:45Am-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan de madrugada?-

Ante el gesto exagerado de la mujer el hombre río abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Es el horario entre semana de 8:15PM a 10:45PM y el sábado de 6:45AM a 9:00AM-

-¡Qué horrible ese horario! . . .

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando el sonido del timbre lo hizo detener la conversación y al abrir se sorprendió ver a sus amigos en el lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa . . . Pero Ariel no completo la pregunta cuando noto a la mujer en el departamento de su amigo y Eriol dijo con malicia:

-¿Interrumpimos?-

-¡NO señores! . . . Yo ya iba de salida. . . Me presento soy Kinomoto Sakura y soy la nueva inquilina del señor Li-

-Sakura ellos son: Eriol Hiragizawa y Ariel Amamiya mis mejores amigos, compañeros de la oficina y de la carrera. Posiblemente lo veras en el curso que vamos a tomar-

-¡Encantado de conocerlos!-

-Lo mismo decimos nosotros bella señorita- Respondió Eriol con su típica galantearía y Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-¡Bienvenida! Espero que no te aburras siendo inquilina de este hombre tan aburrido-

-¿Qué dijistes?- Protesto inmediatamente el hombre de cabellos castaños y Sakura luego de reírse abiertamente de él dijo en voz alta:

-¡Gracias por la presentación! . . . Les dejo que tengan un excelente día . . . ¡Permiso! . . .

-¡Espera un momento! . . . ¿No te iba acompañar?-

-¡Tienes invitados! - Dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa y se alejo del lugar.

Poco después de ver que ella tomo el ascensor y al verse solos los hombres uno de ellos dijo en una voz picara y maliciosa:

-¡WOW! . . . Ella esta. . .

-No te emociones Ariel . . . ¡Ella es lesbiana!- Dijo Xiaoláng con una sonrisa burlona que no era propio de él y sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta [Literalmente hablando] hasta que Eriol dijo en voz alta:

-¿Seguro?

-¡Imposible! . . . Esa mujer no puede ser lesbiana- Dijo Ariel

-¿Seguro?- Volvió a preguntar Eriol con asombro.

-¡Imposible! . . . Esa mujer no puede ser lesbiana- Dijo Ariel

Esta vez Xiaoláng se fastidio y contesto abruptamente

-¡Maldita Sea!. ¡Sí!.-

-¡Qué desperdicio!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Ariel

-Ya se me hacía raro que tuvieras una mujer con esos atributos físico como tu inquilina- Dije Eriol con toda mal intención

-Y si a eso le sumamos que no quería vivir con una mujer . . . ¡Tiene sentido!- Dijo Ariel en voz alta

-Venimos a verte para ir a los juegos. . . ¿Qué dices?- Acoto rápidamente Eriol

-¡Hoy no puedo! . . . Sakura se termino de instalara y necesitó ponerme de acuerdo con ella en algunas cosas-

-¿Pero ella se fue?-

-Me dijo que el primer lugar que iba a ir es el centro comercial. . . No será difícil ubicarla además tengo su número de teléfono registrado-

-¡Vamos contigo!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los hombres a lo que Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡NO! . . . Porque vamos a ir a varios lugares. . . ¡Lo siento chicos!-

Ariel y Eriol dejaron salir a su amigo del lugar pero la historia que la joven era lesbiana no los convencía.

Ariel miro a Eriol y pregunto:

-¿Crees qué sea cierto esa historia?-

-Esta noche le preguntamos a Xiaoláng cómo la conoció . . . Porque note cierto acento japones al hablar-

-¿Verdad qué si?-

Eriol dio una sonrisa divertida a su amigo y dijo en voz alta:

-Creo que esto va ser divertido-

-¡Listo! . . . Vamos averiguar quién es realmente Sakura Kinomoto- Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa amplia.

Eriol y Ariel se apresuraron a salir del lugar iban a pasar primero al club a entrenar y al final del día pasarían de nuevo por el departamento de su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Centro Comercial de Hong Kong]**

No había pasado ni hora cuando Sakura recibió una llamada directo a su móvil:

-¿En qué parte del centro comercial estas?-

-En las pechas de supermercado. . .¿Me llamaste solo para . . .

Sakura se quedo callada al ver Xiaoláng venir directo hacia ella y decirle en voz alta:

-¿Realmente vas a comprar tallarines chinos?-

-¡Claro son deliciosos! . . . ¿Qué haces aquí?-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Esta mujer es un completo desastre. ¡Desordenada! ¡Con pésimos hábitos alimentación! . . . Encima no le gusta cocinar. . . Realmente espero que no me de problema . . .¿Ella va comprar solo eso para comer?

-Sakura dos pregunta: ¿Realmente piensas comprar sopas instantáneas? y ¿A dónde vamos después de esto?-

Sakura mostró una sonrisa sugestiva cuando dijo con diversión:

-Primero yo no puedo vivir sin tallarines estas sopas me encantan y segundo . . . ¡Voy a compra lencería! . . . Necesito una segunda opinión. . . ¿Si deseas me puedes ayudar en esa parte? . . . Después de todo nada mejor que la opinión de un hombre para ver si la lencería que escoja es acertada. . . ¡Quiero sorprende a mi novia! . . .

Ella quiero que yo haga qué. . .

-¿Qué dices?-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- CP. III Nuevo - Corto pero necesario para lo que se viene. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 ¿Novia?

**[Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes]**

**Capítulo IV: ¿Novia?**

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Increíble! . . . El gusto de este hombre es impecable. Debo reconocer que sus consejos han sido útiles. Creo que me excedí con lo de la lencería. ¡NAH! . . . ¡Fue divertido ver su cara de incomodidad! . . . ¡Cierto! . . . Los cigarrillos. . .

-¡Espera un segundo! . . . ¿Fumas?-

Ahí van de nuevos las criticas. Primero me critico me desorden. Segundo mis pésimos hábitos alimenticios. Tercero ser una completa descuidad en cuanto al material para estudiar. ¡Señor dame paciencia! . . .

-¿Acaso no puedo fumar?-

-¡NO! . . . Al menos no en el departamento. . . ¿Sabes el daño qué hace el cigarrillo para tu salud?-

-¡OK! . . . No fumare en tu departamento. . . ¿Algo más qué deba saber?-

-¿Solo vas estudiar o tienes pensado trabajar en Hong Kong?- Pregunto el hombre de cabellos castaños al acomodar las cosas que había comprado la mujer.

-Solo voy estudiar. Es como mis vacaciones por así decirlo. Pero eso no significa que vaya estar ociosa necesito investigar material para mis [Se detuvo un momento en decir escritos e inmediatamente cambio la frase] lecturas . . . ¡Eso haré! . . . Veré autores locales-

-¡Eso es un excelente hábito! . . . ¿Te gusta leer?-

-Fuera de mi trabajo me encanta-

-Veo que tenemos algo en común a mi también me gusta leer . . . Justo en pocos día habrá: La Feria del Libro es solo para autores locales ¿Te gustaría ir?-

-¡Claro! . . . ¿Sabes si habrán tertulias?-

-¿Tertulias?-

-En Japón cuando se hacen las ferias de libros se reúnen escritores y lectores y leen parte de sus obras y se intercala con algo para picar y tomar. Me gusta eso incluso en los intermedios se hacen una breve presentación musical en otros ponen una pequeña obra o leen poemas-relatos en fin se hace un programa puntual. . . Es entretenido-

-¡NO he ido! . . . Pero puedo averiguar-

-¡Gracias!-

Ellos continuaron con las compras mientras se ponían de acuerdo para su próxima salida antes de empezar la materia optativa que ambos compartían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Mansión Li]**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros azabache miraba con cierto malestar el documento legal que confirmaba la ruptura del compromiso Li-Akisuki y no pudo evitar decir con cierto malestar:

-¡Imposible! . . . Los Akisuki están confirmando que el compromiso entre Nakuru y Xiaoláng queda disuelto-

-¡Madre! . . . La ruptura es oficial-

-¿Cómo afecta esto a nuestros negocios Feime?-

-Llegue a un acuerdo extraoficial para pagarles una indemnización a Kentaro Akisuki y acepto nuestros negocios no se verán afectado-

-¡Retírate por favor!-

-Como usted diga madre. ¡Permiso!-

**[Li Ieran Pov]**

En momentos como estos desearía que estuvieras vivo querido.

La hermosa mujer miraba con nostalgia un retrato donde un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar estaba de pie con su traje militar y ella sentada.

La foto fue tomada a pocos días de haberse casado.

Xiaoláng cada día te parece más a ti querido. No sé en qué me equivoque nuestro hijo siempre ha sido obediente y centrado. He podido casar a cada una de mis hijas con excelentes partidos.

Cada esposo de sus hijas había sido exhaustivamente evaluados por la matriarca Li pero ella se las ingenio para que sus futuros yernos conozcan a cada una de sus hijas en el momento preciso y discretamente manipulo cada encuentro para que ellos se enamoren y así dejar que con emociones intensas de por medio cada matrimonio que representaba entre otros cosas aumentar el patrimonio Li se concretara pero con el heredero menor y en quién caía todo el peso de la futura descendencia, los planes de Ieran no salían como ella esperaba.

Su primer intento fracaso rotundamente porque su hijo no mostro ningún interés en su futura prometida.

Le dejo claro a su madre que aceptaba toda imposición de la Familia Li menos que escogiera a la mujer con la que iba compartir el resto de sus días.

El segundo intento de Ieran de unirlo a una de las herederas de las dinastías europeas que era socios ellos también fracaso por completo porque a criterio de Xiaoláng no iba a involucrarse con una mujer superficial y no la amaba por ende no dio opción a nada.

El tercer y último intento de Ieran pensó que había acertado porque la prometida impuesta esta vez fue una niña menor de edad pero a diferencias de las dos primeras prometidas carecía de la malicia propia de una mujer adulta de mundo.

Ieran pensó que su inocencia iba seducir a su hijo pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario y en ese momento Xiaoláng se dio cuenta de los intentos de su madre por controlar e imponer a su gusto la mujer con la que él debía casarse.

Nakuru era una niña a criterio de Xiaoláng. Hermosa. De un carácter suave, entretenida pero no la mujer para él y lo dejo claro pero Ieran cometió el desatino con amenazar en desheredar a su hijo y fue el detonante para que él se distanciarse de ella y no aceptar tal imposición.

Su un hombre preparado en cómo administrar su dinero, centrado y trabajador no le dio mayor problema para independizarse por su cuenta y abrirse de su familia.

**[Toc-Toc]** El sonido de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de la mujer cuando vio con agrado llegar a una de sus hijas: Sheifa con uno de sus nietos y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me sorprende verte aquí!-

-Se cancelo la reunión en Praga a último momento pase por el departamento de Xiaoláng para dejarle saber que la licitación asignada al Grupo AH & Asociados se posterga por cuatro meses más debido al siniestro que sufrieron el Grupo DIA por lo que no va ser posible concretar tal proyecto-

-¿Hablaste con él?- Pregunto con cuidado Ieran mientras cargaba a uno de sus pequeños nietos en brazos y su hija frunció el ceño al decir:

-Quería conocer el departamento que ha comprado y donde se ha mudado pero el conserje me dijo que salió con su novia-

-¿Novia?- Pregunto con cuidado Ieran

-Es la impresión que tiene porque ella se mudo hace pocos días a su departamento y se los ha visto juntos-

La conversación se desvío a la parte laboral y al tiempo que su hija iba quedarse en Hong Kong. Seifa se había casado con un empresario petrolero y radicaba en Alemania pero ella manejaba la sucursal de la cuidad asiática [Hong Kong] de ahí sus constantes viajes de Alemania a dicha ciudad.

Al salir su hija y sus nietos de su despacho Ieran no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿Novia? . . . ¡Interesante! . . . ¿Será por eso qué no acepto su compromiso con Nakuru? . . . Debo averiguar sobre esa mujer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocas horas después]**

Rara vez se dejaba sin palabras a Xiaoláng Li pero era inevitable no quedarse sin palabras cuando su inquilina insistió en hacer la cena y en menos de cinco minutos tenía una copa de vino de un lado y una sopa de tallarines chinos instantáneos.

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma nerviosa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué comemos en platos descartables?-

-¡Obvio! . . . Es más fácil botarlos a la basura y nos evitamos el trámite de lavar platos. . . ¡Modestia aparte! . . . Mis tallarines me quedaron deliciosos-

Xiaoláng se mordió la lengua para no decir algo imprudente al recordar lo sucedido hace exactamente 10 minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Diez minutos antes]**

-¡Impresionante! . . . Pensé que ibas a comprar muchas cosas-

-Soy una mujer práctica en todo el sentido de la palabra. . . Es tarde tengo hambre . . .

-¿Deseas. . .

-¡OH NO! . . . Tu ya hiciste el desayuno me toca devolverte la cortesía-

El hombre sonrío abiertamente ante ese comentario de pronto una extraña sensación lo invadió la ignoro al notar con asombro que ella tomo una pequeña cacerola que compro puso dos tasas de agua y mientras esperaba que hirviera [En menos de 1 minuto y medio] buscaba entre sus cosas una funda de fideos pre-cocidos busco una tijera la abrió con tal rapidez y dijo en voz alta:

-El agua ya hirvió. Esta sopa es de pollo le pones este sobre pequeño de vegetales deshidratado y el sobre de sabores que es este. Ahora los fideos-

Noto como ella empezó a revolver todo con un tenedor para abrir los fideos y los movió por otro minuto y medio y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué tal vino para acompañar la sopa de fideos? . . . Me encanta el VINO . . . ¡Voile! . . . ¡Listo! . . .

En cinco minutos contados por reloj porque Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en ver la hora vio como ella le agrego el pequeño sobre de aceite sobre la sopa y abrió sin problema alguno la botella de vino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tiempo actual]**

-¿Qué tal sabe?-

-No está mal . . . Pero . . . ¿Te vas a llenar con esto?-

-Sino nos llenamos compre unas croquetas de pollo para el micro-ondas-

Xiaoláng iba a protestar cuando una llamada le hizo desconcentrar al decir Sakura en voz alta:

-¡OMG! Es Meiling-

[Una de sus mejores amigas que pensaba igual que Sakura y no sabía que ella no iba regresar a Tokio por unos meses]

El hombre cometió error de preguntar al ver la emoción y asombro de ella:

-¿Meling . . . Acaso ella es tu novia?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y sonrío con incomodidad pero dijo en tuno suave:

-¡Justo es ella!-

Al contestar dijo:

-Hola mi amor . . . ¿Cómo estás?-

Meiling que estaba del otro lado de la línea dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué?-

-Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo . . . Sé que las cosas no quedaron bien entre nosotras-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

- ¡Entiendo Meiling! . . . Así que me dejas por ella . . . ¡Entiendo!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fumaste algo raro? . . . Si es una broma es de mal gusto-

-Entonces es oficial todo ha terminado entra nosotras-

-¿De qué diablos estas hablando?-

-Me tomare un tiempo en regresar a Tokio . . . Cuídate y se feliz mi . . . AMOR-

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el hombre de cabellos castaños.

-Nada que una copa de vino no quite- Dijo ella con suavidad.

**[Sakura POV] **

¡OMG! Meiling me va arrastrar por esto. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio-Japón]**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color rubí se quedo sin palabras mientras tenía su móvil en sus manos como un objeto extraño.

**[Meiling POV]**

¿Qué diablos acaba de decir Sakura? . . . Más le vale a esa castaña que me llame o juro que a penas la vea la arrastro. . .** ¿Romper conmigo? . . . **¿De qué diablos ella estaba hablando?

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- CP. IV Nuevo - Actualizado las Fotos en mi Facebook. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 La devora hombres

**[Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes]**

**Capítulo V: La devora hombres.**

**[Pocos minutos después]**

Mientras Xiaoláng ordenaba parte del material que debía llevar a la oficina unos días después Sakura se excuso que estaba cansada y debía ordenar con calma todo lo que compro.

Una mentira para cubrir su llamada. Se apresuro a ir al baño de su habitación y se conecto online no sin antes llamar a Meiling para que se conecte y ponerla al tanto de la mentira en la que ella estaba envuelta por conveniencia.

**[Conversación por Msn]**

**Jade dice:**

No te rías. El asunto es serio.

**Ruby dice:**

El tipo es un despistado. ¿En serio se creyó esa mentira?. Tú la devora hombres LESBIANA [Icono riendo]

**Jade dice:**

No sé cómo me creyó. . . [Icono moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro] ¡Ni modo! El piensa que soy gay y con esa historia me quedo.

**Ruby dice:**

Debes estar desesperada para hacer algo así . . . [Icono riendo]

**Jade dice:**

¡Qué importa! . . . Solo voy estar tres meses en este lugar. ¿Qué novedades hay?

**Ruby dice:**

Tengo dos noticias y ambas son malas y pésimas. ¿Cuál quieres primero?-

**Jade dice:**

La pésima noticia primero.

**Ruby dice:**

Tu hermano sabe que las tres plumas de plata tienen la continuación de la obra: Katrina eres todo un enigma. Le cedió los derechos de autor a LVT Producciones para hacer la serie sobre tu obra base pero se filmo para las dos secuelas.

**Jade dice:**

¿Dos Secuelas?

**Ruby dice:**

Las tres plumas de plata han estado trabajando en un borrador doble cuando tu estabas haciendo esa novela. Tu hermano apunto que ibas a fracasar por completo con esa obra por ser algo de contexto erótico-romántico.

**Jade dice:**

¡Maldito Touya! . . . ¿El puede hacer tal cosa?-

**Ruby dice:**

La editorial tiene tus derechos de autor. ¡Lo siento!

**Jade dice:**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . Ahora entiendo porque me querían fuera de Tokio. ¡Eso es traición!.

**Ruby dice:**

¡No lo es! . . . Te dijo la mala noticia de paso: Yue y Tomoyo retomaron su relación parece que ahora si van en serio.

**Jade dice:**

¡Por favor! . . . Eso no es . . .

**Ruby dice:**

Se habla de boda.

**Jade dice:**

[Icono con la boca abierta]

**Ruby dice:**

¡Las coincidencias NO existen! . . . Eres una tentación para Yue por lo que se puso de acuerdo con tu hermano para enviarte a Tokio y de paso que no interfieras con su relación con Tomoyo.

**Jade dice:**

¡Por favor!. . . No le doy ni una semana.

**Ruby dice:**

No es ningún secreto que le gustas mucho a Yue pero el ama a Tomoyo.

**Jade dice:**

¡Ni modo! . . . Un amante menos de mi lista. ¡No me importa! . . . Pero no me pienso quedar callada, si él quería reconciliarse con ella debió decirme las cosas de frente. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de mentir?

**Ruby dice:**

Lo dice la mujer que se hizo pasar por gay para conseguir dónde vivir.

**Jade dice:**

¡Eso es otro asunto!

**Ruby dice:**

[Icono mostrando la lengua] . . . Pregunta: ¿Cuánto tiempo vas estar sin sexo?

**Jade dice:**

No he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso porque me he estado ocupada mudándome. Unos tres meses. . . ¡Creo! . . .

**Ruby dice:**

¿Tanto tiempo? . . . ¡Qué va! . . .

**Jade dice:**

Puedo estar sin sexo todo ese tiempo . . . ¿Cuál es el problema?

**Ruby dice:**

[Iconos riendo] llenando toda la ventana del MSN.

**[Toc-Toc]**

**Jade dice:**

Te dejo tengo . . . ¡Besos! . . .

**Ruby dice:**

Te llamo mañana en la noche . . .

**Jade dice:**

¡OK! - ¡Bye!

Sakura cerró la laptop y se apresuro abrir salir del baño para ir abrir la puerta de la habitación y pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Interrumpo? . . . ¿Sigues arreglando . . .

Xiaoláng detuvo su pregunta al notar las cajas de zapato encima de la cama al igual que el resto de cosas que compro y Sakura dijo rápidamente:

-¡Justo iba empezar! . . . ¿Necesitas algo particular?-

-Durante la Feria de Libros no va haber tertulias pero averigüe con un amigo y me dijo que hay un lugar cerca de la universidad que hacen ese tipo de eventos y creo saber dónde es-

-¡Listo! . . . ¿Podemos ir una de estas?-

-¿Necesitas ayuda para arreglar todo lo que compraste?-

Ante la sonrisa sugestiva de la mujer el hombre se alarmo y al recordar lo que padeció al verla comprar prendas tan sugestivas [lencería incluido el desfile puntual que ella le hizo a él] dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tengo trabajo pendiente! . . . ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches! . . .

**[Sakura POV]**

Li es un hombre divertido. No creo que mi estadía aquí sea tan mala después de todo.

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar al recordar lo que Meiling le comento y dijo en voz alta:

-Mañana mi editor [Yue] me va escuchar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura empezaba corrección metía las bolsas tal como estaba en el armario, otro hombre estaba en un dilema mientras iba directo al baño a tomar una ducha de agua fría.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Realmente fue mala idea dejarla vivir conmigo. Parece que lo hace a propósito.

No puedo creer que una mujer así sea . . . ¿Gay? . . . ¿Lesbiana? . . . ¿Con esos atributos físico y ese carisma? . . . Si no es porque escuche romper con su novia por móvil juraría que me está engañando.

¡NAH! . . . Pero sus gestos, su personalidad, su forma de ser . . . Ella es completamente femenina . . . ¿Qué estoy diciendo? . . . Ella es mujer obvio que tiene que ser femenina. . .

¡Un momento! . . . ¡Rina! . . . Recuerdo a Rina mi compañera de la preparatoria ella era. . . Tan varonil. . . Ella fue la única chica que decía que era un chico atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica . . . ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? . . .

Sakura es mi inquilina, su vida privada no es asunto mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En otra parte de Hong Kong]**

Ariel miraba con atención el buscador on-line y dígito con cuidado:

**Google**: Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡Hola Eriol! . . . Buscando información sobre la inquilina de Xiaoláng-

-Sigues con eso . . .

Ariel miro a su amigo y frunció al ceño al decir:

-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?-

-Amina rompió conmigo-

-¿Cómo? . . .

-No te sorprendas que su amiga rompa contigo de paso-

-¿Por qué Mara haría tal cosa?-

-¿Por qué han recibido la oportunidad de trasladarse a Egipto?-

-¿Trabajo?-

-Tienen una excelente oferta a nivel laboral-

-Veamos qué pasa . . . Entonces somos hombres libres de nuevo-

-Yo sí. . . Tú no sé-

-¡Qué raro no sale nada sobre Sakura Kinomoto!-

-¿Será por qué ella es extranjera?-

-¿Tal vez? . . . Bueno buscare después. . . ¿Te animas a tomar algo por tu ruptura?-

-¡Listo! . . . ¿Llamamos a . . .

-¡NAH! . . . Si yo tuviera una inquilina como esa preciosidad no saldría de casa. Dale este fin de semana de igual la vamos a ver en clases. . .

-¡Tienes un punto!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Sakura expreso se había levantado temprano ese domingo para ir a caminar.

Eso era su excusa porque la verdadera razón era:

Aclararse con su editor a quién le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato al decirle:

-Me mandas a Tokio para no ser una tentación para ti y puedas arreglas tus cosas con Tomoyo-

-Sakura lo nuestro es algo más carnal. . .

-Ese no es el punto aquí. . . ¿Por qué me mientes? . . . ¿Por qué me mandas a otro país y encima tienes la osadía de bloquear mis cuentas?-

-Esa parte fue idea de tu padre y tu hermano para poner un alto a tanto derroche que haces con el dinero y para poner en orden tu vida-

-¡Mierd!"#$%&! . . . Yo no me meto en sus vidas. . . ¿Por qué se meten en la mía?-

-¡Escucha Sakura no quiero problemas!-

-Entonces quiero mis cuentas desbloqueadas y si no lo haces voy a dejar todo aquí botado y me presento en Tokio. . . Sabes lo primero que haré Es hablar con Tomoyo de todo los encuentros carnales que tuvimos y déjame decirte que ni boda abra-

-¿No sería capaz?-

-Pon-me a prueba YUE-

-¡Veré lo que puedo hacer!-

-Esa respuesta no me satisfizo. Quiero mis cuentas desbloqueadas. ¿Te quedo claro Yue?-

Sakura cerró la llamada cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas!-

Iba tan distraída que al llegar al condominio donde vivía que no se dio cuenta de los carros en frente de ella ni el personal de seguridad.

Antes de abrir la puerta se quedo perpleja cuando el hombre castaño se abalanzo sobre ella y le dijo con una expresión que denota estar entre enojado y desesperado y le dijo:

-¡Finge ser mi novia!

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Sakura con el ceño fruncido cuando Xiaoláng le ratifico la petición y le dijo:

-¡Por favor! . . . Finge ser mi novia solo por hoy . . . Mi madre es una mujer difícil y no sé cómo se entero que vivo con una mujer.-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Ella es tradicional en todo el sentido de la palabra NO aprobaría algo así-

-¿Qué? . . . . ¿A ella qué le debe de importar si . . .

-¡No entiendes! . . . Mi madre es una mujer poderosa hablamos en términos económicos. No quiero tener que lidiar con sus reproches. . . ¡Por favor ayúdame!

Sakura sonrío nerviosa por la sensación de tener al imponente hombre prácticamente sobre ella y más cuando le dijo:

-Es solo por hoy no te causare más problemas . . . ¡Lo prometo!-

**[Sakura POV]**

El realmente se ve desesperado. ¡NAH! . . . ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Las Fotos de esta historia están actualizados en mi muro de Facebook. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	6. CP6 Enojo con razón

**[Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes]**

**Capítulo VI: ¡Enojo con razón!**

**[Al día siguiente]**

-¡Buenos días! . . . Tenemos el contrato de** SIMA **. . . ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto con curiosidad Ariel al llegar la oficina y notar unas pronunciadas ojeras en el hombre de color castaño.

-¡Buenos días! . . . ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Eriol con la misma curiosidad que tenía Ariel.

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en contestar cuando dijo:

-¡Creo que metí a Sakura en un problema!-

-¿Tu inquilina?- Preguntaron ambos hombres con interés.

-Cometí el desatino de pedirle que se haga pasar por mi novia ayer-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron ambos hombres con interés.

-Mi madre se entero que vivo con una mujer-

-¡Oh! . . . ¡Oh! . . . -Fue lo único que se escucho de parte de los hombres cuando Xiaoláng señalo:

-A mi madre no le agrado Sakura y ella menos-

-¿Tan mal estuvo?-

-Digamos que dudo que mi madre se haya tragado ese cuento que ella es mi novia-

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto Ariel con interés.

-Le pregunto a Sakura: ¿Cuánto le pague para que mintiera?-

-¿Qué hizo ella?- Pregunto Eriol con interés.

-¡Se enojo y la boto del departamento!-

-¡WOW! . . .¿ Se atrevió a poner en su puesto a tu madre?- Pregunto Eriol con asombro.

-Sakura no tiene idea con quién se acaba de meter- Dijo Ariel con un semblante que denotaba diversión e incomodidad.

-¡Espero que el tema no pase a mayores!- Dijo el hombre castaños con resignación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Mansión Li]**

En el despacho principal del lugar, Ieran se servía una copa con brandy mientras esperaba que llegara el inspector: Lince Hina.

**[Toc-Toc] **-¡Adelante!-

-¡Permiso! . . . ¡Buenos días! . . . Ieran ha pasado algún tiempo. Te vez hermosa como siempre-

-¡Buenos días Lince! . . . ¡Gracias por el halagado! . . . Tengo un trabajo para ti-

-Tú dirás. . .

-Necesito saber el pasado y presente de Sakura Kinomoto-

-¿Alguna razón en particular?-

-Me reservo el comentario. Te puedo decir que ella es japonesa y hace pocos días se traslado a Hong Kong-

-Es poca información pero con eso me basta-

-¿En que tiempo me puedes dar el primer informe?-

-Si me das dos semanas-

-Es mucho tiempo-

-¡Una semana! . . . Necesito primero trasladarme a Japón para empezar mi investigación-

-¡Gracias Lince!-

Mientras Ieran invitaba una taza con té de jazmín al detective, que era un antiguo conocido de ella y trabajaba discretamente para la Familia Li. Ella solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

**[Ieran POV]**

Voy a descubrir: ¿Quién es Sakura Kinomoto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos días después]**

En la Facultad de Arquitectura de la Universidad Central de Hong Kong, un hombre de cabellos castaños estaba teniendo un mal rato al notar como sus amigos mostraban una sonrisa burlona al decir:

-Creo que tu falsa novia se perdió en el camino-

[Risas burlonas] - Ariel tiene razón Xiaoláng. . . Se nos perdió. . .

-¡Imposible! . . . Le recordé esta mañana antes de salir que hoy empezaba el curso y adicional le pase varios mensajes en el día . . . ¿Dónde diablos esta?-

-Mira llego el catedrático nos toca con Sadake . . . Ese sujeto es difícil- Dijo Eriol con una mueca mientras Ariel pregunto:

-¿A dónde vas? . . . Las clases empiezan en 10 minutos-

-¡Voy a llamarla! . . . ¿Tal vez le paso algo?- Dijo Xiaoláng con preocupación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Luna's Bar] **

En el fondo se escuchaba una mezcla de varias piezas de Acid Jazz/Funk en una antigua rockola que contractaba con el concepto porque tenía un MP4 en el centro.

El lugar se dividía en varios ambientes pero lo que hacía diferente el lugar era las pinturas expuestas. Las obras literarias que se prestaban a los clientes.

En uno de los bares porque al haber cuatro ambientes diferentes que se cruzaban con el arte había cuatro bares en uno de ellos un hombre mayor servía con agrado a los clientes algo de picar y tomar.

Con una botella de vino alado y un piqueo de quesos Sakura accidentalmente dio con el lugar al tomar un atajo para ir a la universidad pero ante los diferentes ambientes artísticos y la música suave que sonaba de fondo no lo pensó dos veces e ingreso al lugar.

Tomo un libro al azar: Palacio del deseo de Naguib Mahfouz [Premio Nobel de 1988] y se dispuso a disfrutar del ambiente cuando el sonido de su móvil la desconcentro y contesto de mala gana sin mirar quién la llamaba y dijo:

-¡Hola!-

-¿Dónde estás?. Las clases empiezan en menos de 5 minutos. . . ¿Acaso eso es música de Jazz?-

-¡Hola Xiaoláng! . . . Encontré un buen lugar antes de pasar por la uni . . . Creo que me voy a pasar la primera clase-

-¿Qué?-

-Nos vemos más tarde. . . ¡Bye-Bye! . . .

-¡No esper . . . .

Demasiado tarde porque Sakura le cortó la llamada a Xiaoláng y se dispuso a tomar una copa de vino cuando el barman le pregunto con cuidado:

-¡Disculpe! . . . ¿Usted conoce a Li Xiaoláng?-

-No sé si se trate de la misma persona pero conozco a un hombre que tiene ese nombre-

-¿Será posible?-

-¡No lo sé . . .

Para asombro de ambos un hombre que era conocido para ellos ingreso al lugar entonces Xiaoláng abrió y cerró la boca literalmente hablando al notar el atuendo de su inquilina y dijo en voz alta con cierto reproche:

-¿Corsé? . . . ¿Pensabas venir vestida así a la universidad?

[Sakura se había puesto un corsé de cuero sin tiras que le armaba el cuerpo sobre todo acentuaba su estrecha cintura y uso un jean en un tono oscuro que le daba un toque sensual sobre todo por las botas que se había puesto]

Sakura sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién dijo que voy a ir a clases?-

-¡Joven Xiaoláng!-

-¿Wei . . . Eres tú? . . . ¡Qué sorpresa! . . . ¿Este lugar es tuyo?-

-¿Se conocen?-

-¡Disculpa! . . . El es Wei Wang trabajo en . . . [A Xaioláng no le pareció prudente hablar de la Mansión Li y su familia dado que las cosas con su madre no estaban bien cambio inmediatamente su comentario] . . . Trabajo por muchos años para mi familia. Wei ella es Sakura Kinomoto es mi inquilina-

-¿Inquilina?-

-Me independice de mi familia pero no estoy en buenos términos con respecto a mi madre y bueno alquile una pieza de mi departamento y ella es mi inquilina-

-¡En ese caso! . . . La casa invita una copa. . . ¿Lo de siempre?-

-¡No lo creo tenemos clases! - Dijo mirando a la mujer que ya tenía otra copa de vino y frunció al ceño cuando ella dijo:

-¿Clases? . . . ¡No lo creo! . . . .

-¡Nunca he faltado a una clase y esta . . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿En serio? ¿Eres de eso qué le gusta estudiar? . . . ¿Dónde queda el baño?-

Mientras Wei le señala a Sakura dónde esta el lugar se animo a preguntar:

-¿El joven Xiaoláng esta interesado en la señorita Kinomoto?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Por supuesto que NO!-

Wei frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué NO? . . . Si se nota que no le es indiferente joven Xiaoláng-

-No tengo secretos para ti . . . A ella no le gustan los hombres-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Wei con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido.

-Ella es . . . A ella no le gustan los hombres sino las mujeres . . .

Wei hablo y cerro la boca [literalmente hablando] y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Imposible!. Ella no se ve como . . .

-¡Lo es! . . . Así que por ese lado NO . . .

-¿Está seguro?-

-¡Si! . . . Lamentablemente-

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Pregunto la mujer con extrañeza al ver la cara de los hombres y Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Le dije a Wei que ponga tu consumo en mi cuenta . . . Vamos a clases-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡No quiero!

-¡VAMOS!

-¡NO QUIERO! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Mansión Li]**

Ieran Li rara vez se sorprendía y menos se enojaba sin razón pero esta vez quedo completamente perpleja ante el informe que le mando el detective que contrato para investigar a la supuesta novia de su hijo y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿Desde cuándo mi hijo sale con escritoras tan . . . Libertinas? . . . Esta mujer ha tenido tal cantidad de amantes que me faltaría dedos para contarlos. . . ¿Por qué me hijo se involucro con una mujer así?

-No voy a permitir que una mujer fácil tenga a mi hijo como su víctima . . . Xiaoláng me va tener que escuchar-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¿Cómo reaccionara Xiaoláng al enterarse del pasado de Sakura y darse cuenta que ella no es Gay? . . . ^.^ No se pierdan . . . **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 Negación

**[Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes]**

**Capítulo VII: Negación**

**[Una hora después]**

[Risas sensuales] Xiaoláng se dio cuenta que fue mala idea dejar que su inquilina pida una botella completa de vino, no supo en qué momento se embriago pero por ahora no podría ni llevarla a clases por la forma que estaba vestida ni menos dejarla en ese lugar.

Wei vio su dilema y dijo en voz:

-Usted lleve a la señorita Kinomoto, yo le ayudare con sus cosas-

-¡Gracias Wei!-

-Vamos Sakura . . . Debemos ir . . .

[Risas sensuales] . . . ¡No quiero! . . . ¡EH! . . . ¡Barman otra botella de vino! . . .

-¡Negativo Wei! . . .No le des vino a Sakura-

-Pero yo quiero. . .

Xiaoláng tuvo un gran problema en lidiar con ella y convencerla que vaya al carro con él para llevarle al departamento que compartía y fue otro problema tratar de hacer que se baje del carro y subir al departamento.

-¡OMG! . . . Faltaste al primer día de clases. . . Eso hay que celebrarlo- Decía una eufórica Sakura.

-No creo que debas tomar más te preparare una taza de . . .

El hombre castaño no pudo continuar con la frase al sentir sobre sus labios, los labios de ella, en ese momento su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo porque Sakura lo arrastro del cuello de su camisa y lo puso contra la pared.

El beso estuvo lejos de ser casto, subió de intensidad impregnándose de lujuria, al romper el beso, el hombre estaba desconcertado, sonrojado y excitado que soy pudo decir en voz alta:

-¡WOW! . . . Las lesbianas besan delicioso-

Sakura se mordió los labios cuando susurro algo por lo bajo pero él no entendió.

El segundo beso los llevo al sofá pero antes que el hombre pudiera hacerle algo ella se quedo profundamente dormida.

El hombre se dio cuenta de su error y se quedo quieto con ella encima por varios minutos.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Se supone que soy un caballero, no debería aprovecharme de una mujer que esta ebria pero . . . ¡Vaya que forma de besar! . . . ¿Qué estoy diciendo? . . . El beso fue producto del vino.

El hombre se tomo su tiempo en quitarla de encima de él y la cargo con cuidado para llevarla a su cuarto, solo se limito a sacarles las botas.

Al observar a la hermosa mujer en la cama solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo con frustración:

-¡Qué desperdicio que una mujer como ella sea lesbiana! . . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . Necesito un baño de agua helada. . . Dijo con malestar al notar la notable excitación entre sus piernas.

Decidió por el bien de su cordura salir del lugar de lo contrario iba hacer algo que podría lamentar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

-¡AUCH! . . . Que dolor de cabeza. . . ¡Diablos! . . . No recuerdo haber padecido tanto al tomar vino. Necesito una taza cargada con café. . . [Bostezo] pero primero necesito un buen baño con agua helada.

Mientras Sakura pasaba la resaca del vino, Xiaoláng recibió una visita sorpresa de una persona que le era familiar:

-¡Buenos días madre! . . . ¿Qué hace usted aquí? . . . Es muy temprano para que venga [Eran menos de las 6:30Am]-

-Investigue el pasado de tu supuesta novia- Dijo Ieran con malestar mientras ingresaba sin ser invitado al lugar y obvio el saludo.

**[Xaioláng POV]**

-¡Maldición! . . . Ella sabe que Sakura es lesbiana, ¡Diablos! . . . Descubrió que ella es mi novia falsa. . . Ni modo. . Toca confesar-

-¡Entiendo perfectamente su malestar . . .

-¿Malestar? . . . ¿Tienes idea de la clase de mujerzuela qué tienes por novia?-

-¡No le permito que se exprese así de ella!-

-¿A NO? . . . ¿Qué te hizo para que cayeras en sus redes?-

-Ella no es mi novia. . .

-¿Qué?-

-Le dije que fingiera ser mi novia para que usted no tomara a mal que una mujer viva conmigo, ella es mi inquilina-

-¿Inquilina? . . . Eso tiene sentido. . . [Suspiro de Alivio] . . . Entonces creo que no debo preocuparme-

-No tiene porqué madre. . . Ella . . .

-Se me hacía raro que con lo centrado que eres te hayas fijado en una escritora tan libertina que ha tenido tal cantidad de amantes que **la Mata Hari** [*] le quedaría corta-

¿Qué diablos está diciendo mi madre? . . . Sakura no es escritora y menos. . .

-Sería lamentable ver a mi único hijo involucrado con una mujer tan promis . . . **[ZAZ]**

Xiaoláng se sobresalto al escuchar la potente bofetada que Sakura le dio a su madre, Ieran la miro con odio y Sakura contesto:

-¡Maldita Arpía! . . . Puedo demandarte por acoso. . . No puede venir aquí de la noche y la mañana averiguar sobre mi pasado y exponerlo-

Ieran le iba devolver el golpe a Sakura pero Xiaoláng intervino:

-¡YA BASTA! . . . Madre por favor retírese-

-¿Qué? . . . Es ella la que. . . Ieran se quedo sin palabras al notar la mirada intensa de la mujer con el sobre de fotos y noto que dijo con desdén:

-Neh . . . Una mujer reprimida que me envidia-

-¡Maldita! . . . ¿Qué dijiste?-

Sakura le lanzo el sobre y cayeron las fotos al piso donde ella estaba con varios hombres en poses sugestivas sin llegar hacer explícita y le dijo en un tono firme:

-No permito que ninguna persona ni siquiera a mi padre y hermano que tienen ese derecho por sangre a que me digan cómo vivir y no le voy a permitir a usted venir aquí y menospreciarme por mi pasado. ¿Quién diablos se cree qué es?-

Xiaoláng miro las fotos caer y frunció el ceño entonces mientras sujetaba a su madre a la salida porque no le dio opción que protestara, al cerrar la puerta ignorando sus gritos dijo en voz alta:

-Mi madre hizo mal en hacer esto pero. . . ¿Será posible qué me hayas mentido?-

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Mierd!"#%&! . . . ¡Se pudrió todo!

-¿Eres escritora? . . . ¿No se supone que tenías una novia? . . . ¡CONTESTA!-

-¡NO ME GRITES!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras él era de las preguntas y ella se enojaba entonces dijo con el semblante serio:

-En este momento me dices: ¿Cuál es la verdad? . . . ¿Qué significas estas fotos?-

-Qué diablos no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. . .

-¡SAKURA! . . . No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca-

Sakura iba salir de la sala pero Xiaoláng le corto el paso cuando la agarro de las muñecas y le dijo:

-Me debes una explicación. . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¿Tú me mentiste? . . .

-¿Qué quieres saber? . . . Te recuerdo que eres simplemente mi casero-

Ella no tenía idea porque dijo tal frase, aun estaba enojada por lo que hizo la madre de Xiaoláng.

Este la miro con malestar y le dijo en voz alta:

-¿Simplemente tu casero?-

-No quise decirlo de esa forma pero tu madre. . .

-No me metas a mi madre en esto-

-Pero ella empezó todo esto. . .

-¿Quién eres? . . . O debo leerlo en el informe-

Sakura lo miro con intensidad y dijo en voz alta:

-Haz lo que te de la gana, no me interesa-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras y la soltó de las muñecas y le dijo en un tono que denotaba malestar:

-¡Si algo detesto en una persona es que mienta!

-¡Si algo desteto en una persona es que sea entrometida!- Refuto Sakura con indignación.

Xiaoláng regreso su mirada donde estaba el sobre y lo recogió del piso y noto las fotos sugestivas y dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura Kinomoto nacionalidad japonesa, hija de . . . ¿A dónde vas?-

-Si les ese informe juro que no volveré hablarte en mi vida-

-Entonces dime qué diablos dice este informe para que te hayas atrevido a levantarle la mano a mi madre-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. . .

-¡Bien! . . . Entonces será por las malas. . . Xiaoláng empezó a leer el informe y ella iba salir de la sala cuando él dijo en voz alta:

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-

-¡Suéltame!- Forcejeo Sakura al tratar de zafarse él por segunda vez pero este dijo en un tono que denotaba que estaba enojado:

-Me importa muy poco la cantidad de hombres que dice aquí con los que te haz involucrado, no veo el nombre de tu. . . Supuesta novia . . .

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡NO! . . . Tú no eres lesbiana, eres una mujer heterosexual que me vio la cara de pend . . . ¿Por qué diablos me mentiste?-

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la condición que impusiste para vivir aquí?-

El hombre la soltó y la miro con intensidad entonces le dijo con un tono que denotaba reproche:

-¿Me mentiste para poder vivir aquí?-

-Te mentí porque no querías una mujer viviendo aquí. . .

Ante el silencio abrumador que se dio entre ellos, el hombre pregunto:

-Asumo que tampoco eres corrector de estilo. . .

-¡Soy escritora!-

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos y dijo con malestar:

-Si tuviera el dinero para devolvértelo y pedirte que te vayas de aquí lo haría pero como no puedo hacer eso porque el dinero ya lo use para cuadras mis finanzas, te diré KINOMOTO mantén la distancia y cuando se cumplan los tres meses quiero que te vayas-

Sakura lo miro con reproche pero lejos de hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar dijo en voz alta ignorando el malestar que le causaba esas palabras porque le guste o no, él tenía razón para enojarse con ella:

-¡Lamento haberte mentido!-

-No digas nada. . . -Dijo con reproche y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Mantén la distancia!-

-Vivimos juntos no debemos estar peleado. . . -

El hombre la miro con intensidad y ella acoto:

-Estás haciendo un problema por poca cosa-

-¿Poca cosa? . . . Tú realmente eres una descarada. . .

-¡Un momento! . . . No me insultes-

-Eres una descarada y eres una fals . . . **[ZAZ]**

El hombre se quedo sin habla cuando sintió la potente bofetada que ella le dio y esta dijo con enojo:

-No te permito que me faltes el respeto. . .

-¡INCONCEBIBLE! . . . . ENCIMA QUE MIENTES. . . SOY YO EL QUE TE FALTA RESPETO-

Sakura lo miro con odio pero no dijo palabra alguna, le dolía la mano y se había pasado con sus comentarios y su forma de actuar y salió del lugar.

Xiaoláng por su lado se quedo sin palabras, solo toco a tocarse el rostro lastimado cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Bruja! . . . Pega duro. . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos días después]**

Ariel y Eriol estaban teniendo un mal momento al lidiar con el mal humor del hombre de cabellos castaños.

Desde el incidente Xiaoláng no habíahablado con Sakura, expreso evitaba topársela, aunque vivían juntos.

Ariel finalmente dijo:

-Tenemos un trabajo grupal y de dos. . . Vas hacer . . .

-No pienso hacer grupo con Kinomoto, vean ustedes- Dijo Xiaoláng en voz alta mientras miraba un diseño de unas bases en su programa de diseño.

[Suspiro pesado] . . . ¡Es raro! . . .Ella no ha ido la primera semana de clases. . .

-Eriol, no es asunto mío-

-¡YA BASTA! . . . Dijo Ariel con enojo mientras tomo de la camisa a Xiaoláng y le dijo en un tono que denotaba reproche:

-¡ESTAS SIENDO INFANTIL! . . . Vas hacer las paces con ella ahora. . .

-¡NO!-

-Vamos a ir a tu departamento, tocamos la puerta de su habitación y vemos si aún está viva . . . No sé por qué diablos te enojas. . . Deberías estar feliz- Dijo Eriol con reproche.

-¿FELIZ? . . . Ella me mintió-

-¡Por favor! . . . No es algo tan grave al contrario ve el lado bueno NO es lesbiana esos significa que le puedes meter mano. . . -Dijo Ariel con diversión pero inmediatamente se calló al notar el aura negra del hombre y Xiaoláng dijo con enojo:

-¡MALDITA SEA! DEJENME TRABAJAR. . .

Ariel miro a Eriol y este movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

Por ahora debían dejar en paz a su amigo de lo contrario los diseños se iban echar a perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

-¿Sakura, qué haces aquí?-

-¡Hola! . . . Yue también me da gusto de verte- Dijo Sakura con un tono que denotaba sarcasmo puro y antes que su editor contestar ella dijo en voz alta:

-Enviarme a otro país fue una pero atreverte a bloquear mis cuentas fue una pésima idea-

-Cómo te explique . . .

-¡Renuncio!-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras cuando Sakura se sentó en el escritorio mientras cruzaba sus piernas dejando ver las botas que tenía y dijo en voz alta:

-Quiero que tramites mis derechos de autor y canceles el contrato que tengo con esta editorial-

-No podemos hacer eso . . . Tienes 6 meses por delante . . .

-No voy a escribir más para esta editorial. . .

-No puedes. . . YUE, cielo . . . ¿Qué hace ella sentada sobre tu escritorio?-

Yue se quedo sin palabras pero Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¡También me da gusto verte TO-MO-YO!-

-¿Interrumpo?-

Sakura miro a Tomoyo con desdén al igual que al hombre que había sido su amante y dijo con calma:

-Si vas empezar una relación con ella deberías ser honesto Yue-

-¿Qué quiere decir . . .

Sakura ignoro la pregunta de Tomoyo y le dijo a Yue:

-¡Una relación a bases de mentiras tiende a fracasar! . . . . Yue avísales a mi hermano y a mi padre que dejare de escribir, que mi último cheque lo tomen para pagar la multa por la cancelación de contrato-

Sakura salió de la oficina de Yue sin dar opción a nada, por ahora ella solo se centraba en liquidar todo sus pendientes en Tokio para tomarse un largo descanso en las playas de Tomoeda, en donde estaba la casa que había heredado de su madre y solo la frecuentaba cuando quería tomarse tiempo para si sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Al final del día un mal humorado castaño no podría estar pasando de lo peor dado la insistencia de sus amigos Eriol y Ariel, este último no le importo y decir en voz alta al llegar al departamento de su amigo:

-¡SAKURA! . . . Xiaoláng QUIERE PODIRTE DISCULPAS-

-¡Qué diablos! . . . Cállate Ariel- Exclamo con enojo Xiaoláng.

-¡ARIEL TIENE RAZON SAL SAKURITA!- Grito Eriol con todo dramatismo.

-¿Acaso no está?- Pregunto con asombro Ariel y Eriol dijo en voz alta:

-Y si tocamos su puerta. . .

-¡Me voy!-

-¡OH NO TU TE QUEDAS!- Grito Ariel mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y Eriol avanzo hasta la habitación de Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Vamos arreglar esto de una vez por todas! . . . No me calo un día más tu mal humor . . .** [Toc-Toc]**

-¡SUELTAME ARIEL!-

-¡NO!-

-Sakura . . . ¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunto Eriol al abrir la puerta con cuidado mientras Ariel y Xiaoláng forcejeaban entre sí.

Entonces Eriol frunció el ceño al notar la habitación intacta pero no había a la vista los objetos personales de ella y abrió la puerta completamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura soy Eriol, deseo hablar con . . .

Se quedo sin habla al notar en el baño la pila de cajas de zapatos y otras bolsas no estaba ordenadas estaban rotas y sin prisa alguna reviso gavetas de baño, armarios y al salir de la habitación dijo en voz alta al notar Ariel encima de Xiaoláng:

-¡BASTA! . . . Ella se fue-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambos hombres al unisonó cuando Xiaoláng aprovecho para quitarse Ariel de encima y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Ella se fue?-

-Sus cosas no están. . . Ve por ti mismo . . .

Mientras Xiaoláng ingreso de forma abrupta a la habitación de su inquilina, Ariel dijo en voz baja:

-Cómo qué no está?-

-Sus cosas no están-

Xiaoláng salió del lugar y fue a la cocina y noto que la comida rápida como tallarines y croquetas estaba hecho trizas en la basura y dijo en voz alta con asombro:

-¡Ella se marcho!-

Ariel y Eriol que tenía la intención que ambos se arreglen fracasaron por completo y prefirieron quedarse callados al notar el aura oscura de su amigo quién dijo con enojo:

-¡Primero me miente! . . . ¡Segundo se enoja y me agrede! . . . ¡Tercero huye! . . . ¿Qué clase de mujer es esta? . . .¡MENTIROSA! . . . ¡FALSA! . . . ¡Es una COBARDE!-

-¡Cálmate!- Dijo Eriol mientras Ariel acoto:

-Ve el lado positivo, ganaste tres meses de renta sin tener. . . Ariel se quedo callado al notar el aura oscura del hombre . . .

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

No sé por qué diablos me molesto. Fui yo él que le dije que no quería vivir con ella. . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Pero ella no debía irse de esa forma. . .

Los tres hombres se quedaron en completo silencio. Sobre todo el castaño que mostraba un aura asesina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

-¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?-

-Necesito renovar mi estilo. . . Me tomare un tiempo Mei . . . ¿Te mudas para acá?-

-¡Claro! . . . Sabes que me gusta la vista de tu departamento. . . A parte que es perfecto para una sola persona . . . ¿Por cuánto tiempo me lo vas alquilar?-

-Un año-

-¿Te vas a tomar tanto tiempo?-

-Pasare un par de meses en la casa de la playa, una vez cancelado mi contrato con la editorial quiero viajar. . . Perderme. . .

-¿Esto es por Li?-

Al notar que Sakura frunció el ceño Meiling dijo en voz alta:

-No es tan grave. . . No sé porque le das tanta importancia a lo que piense. . .

-No lo hago pero reconozco que no fue la forma. . . Mentí y me equivoque-

-La Sakura que yo conozco no hubiera huido. . .

-No huí . . . El dijo que no quería vivir conmigo-

-Entonces porqué regalaste tres meses de renta. . . Eres derrochadora pero no tanto-

-Mei, no me iba quedar donde no me quieren. . . No pongas esa cara, me entendiste muy bien lo que quise decir-

-¡Esta bien! . . . No digo nada pero huir no es la forma. . .

-No estoy huyendo. . . Solo necesito tiempo para pensar eso es todo. . .

-Si tú lo dices. . . Diré qué te creo . . .

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna, al menos por ahora tenía algunas cosas que pensar y ordenar en su vida.

Recogió lo último que le faltaba y con ayuda de Meiling bajo las cajas, su próximo destino las playas de Tomoeda.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Tal vez sea mejor así! . . . No tengo idea de lo que voy hacer pero algo se me va ocurrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Luego que Eriol y Ariel salieron de su departamento el hombre de cabellos castaños, tomo el sobre que su madre le había dejado hace dos días atrás.

Miro con seriedad las fotos y noto el informe algo que llamo su atención:

_Profesión: Escritora _

_Editorial:__Kinomoto & Asociados S.R.L._

_Seudónimo: Jade_

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡IMPOSIBLE! . . .Ella es **Jade **. . . No debe haber un error . . .

Entonces sin prisa se puso a revisar el informe cuando noto las obras que él había leído y exclamo con cierto reproche en su voz:

-¡Tal vez sea mejor así! . . . Mañana será otro día. . . Tengo que descansar porque tengo trabajo que hacer . . .

El enojo pasó a la decepción pero finalmente se animo a decir en voz alta:

-¡Ni modo! . . . Tengo que olvidar a esa mujer. . . Esto ya es historia. . .

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[FIN]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Les recuerdo que esta historia es una adaptación de la serie transmitida en el 2010 por Sony ET. Los caballeros las prefieren brutas, la serie tiene como base el libro de la autora colombiana: Isabella Santo Domingo. **

**En la primera temporada ni Cristina ni Alejo quedan juntos, por lo que no sé si me anime armar un EPILOGO ^.^ . . . Les dije qué es una historia corta. **

**Informativo: **

**[*]Mata Hari era una holandesa que sirvió de espía para su país y sedujo a tropas francesas algunos dicen que era una hábil prostituta otros que era una ingenua espía – Subiré su biografía en mi Facebook.**

**3.- Les invito a leer mi segundo ONE-SHOT: Amor Lisiado que publique días atrás.**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
